


Freedom

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Original Works
Genre: Carter's mom is a bitch, I just copy and pasted it, Other, im lazy sorry, pike is a good friend, sam and carter for a hot min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend
Summary: A story about carter and her moms relationship





	Freedom

Carter walked down the long halls, whispering into the device against her ear, praying the sound wouldn’t travel down the corridor. “I don’t f**king know Pike” she hissed, hearing his high pitched whine; “but Caaarrrtter!!” he pleaded, “It’ll be the biggest party of the fall, Sam will be there!”. She could hear his taunting tone, egging her on by the second.  
“Pike I have told you a million times that I’m not gonna ask her out!”. He sighed, obviously frustrated with her answer  
“But we could go on double dates! It would be so cute, I mean her and Vince are friends and-”  
“Drop it Pike!” she snapped. Her blonde friend let out a huff,  
“Ask her”; Carter pinched the bridge of her nose, “Goodbye Pike”.  
Taking in a deep breath she put her phone away, walking into the library, sitting next to Sam; the girl Pike was eager for Carter to date. The two started working on various homework for their classes, having to work together to get their science project done. After they had finished they stopped to grab coffee before venturing down the busy streets, Carter chewed on her lip, taking in a breath breath.  
“Hey are you going to Jack’s party tomorrow?”. Sam nodded, taking a sip of her drink, “Yea, why?” she asked, glancing over at the brunette.  
“Well if you're not doing anything before maybe you’d wanna go get food or something, I don't know” she shrugged, stopping at Sam’s apartment. Her lips curled at how her friend had gotten so shy suddenly.  
“Like a date?” she chuckled softly.  
“I mean-If that's what you want-I-”, she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh; “Ill pick you up at 7”. All Carter could do was nod as Sam walked through the door to her home.  
“7 o’clock then”.  
Carter shifted, looking at her outfit over and over again, “You’re sure this looks ok??” She asked, fidgeting with her army green crop top. Pike rolled his eyes, “Oh my god Carter stop! You look like a snack!” he exclaimed. She began to giggle at his comment, “A what?” she laughed. Pike waved his hand dismissively, “The point is you look great! So stop worrying!” he hissed. Carter sighed and nodded: Everything would be fine.  
Finally the doorbell rang and Pike bolted to the door, “Sam!” he smiled. “Hey Pike, is Carter ready” she asked; Pike nodded as Carter came down the white carpeted stairs, smiling at the girl before her.  
“Ready?” Sam asked.  
Carter nodded and the two left to ventured into the light of night.  
Carter would be lying if she said she remembered what had happened the night before, she was dancing and drinking and just having a good time, but suddenly she woke up at Pikes, like the night had gone by in a flash.  
Carter woke up to the deafening sound of her phone, looking over at Pike who was wide awake and doing f**king homework. He looked over and smiled, “Hey sunshine” he giggled. She whined flipping over, lazily scanning his room. Pike lived in a large New York apartment with a bedroom three times the size of hers, lined with white sheer curtains that covered the skyline of the city. She loved everything about his room, from the polished hardwood floors to the brick walls decorated with avant garde paintings. She looked over to see 14 missed calls from Karen, her name showing up once more. Carter shoved her face into a pillow and growled.  
“There’s water and pills on the night stand” Pike said softly as he typed, she looked over and smiled: mumbling about how Pike was the best and she loved him.  
He smiled widely, “No need to thank me” he laughed as he turned to face her.  
“Do you remember anything from last night??” he asked. Carter shook her head as she grabbed the water and threw the pills in her mouth, cheap vodka was not the best choice.  
Her head split as she received another call and canceled it. “Who’s calling you so much?” Pike asked, she sighed weakly; “Who do you think”; his lips curled into a frown.  
“Why do you think she’s calling so much?” he mumbled. Carter shrugged, falling back onto Pike’s king sized bed; “Don’t really care, she’s probably home early from her trip and expected me to be at home all happy to she her” she huffed.  
“She’s got a rude awakening then” He said typing a few lines on his silver laptop.  
Carter nodded, “No shit”.  
Pike jumped as Carter's phone started to ring for the thousandth time. Annoyed, Carter grabbed the phone, hitting talk only to be met with monstrous yelling.  
“Carter Ann Green, get your ass-”, anger bubble in her stomach, “With Pike, gotta go” she hissed clicking the end button. There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Pike's father waltzing through the threshold, his physique demanding their attention.  
“Your mother is here” he stated cooly.  
Carter bit her lip, grabbed her bag and hugged Pike before leaving her safe haven, as if going to war. She stepped into the car, ignoring her mother’s anger, staring at clean white apartments that smiled at onlookers. When she arrived to her house she sped walked towards her room as the door slammed.  
“Do you know how mortifying it is to find out that your daughter has been spending every night at someone else's home!!” she screamed.  
Carter whipped around, “Why does it matter where I am if you're not here?!” she hissed. Her mother scoffed, “Uh they think you're their daughter! Like they've adopted you!! These-these people!”.  
“They arent these people their-” she started but was cut off by the slap of anger from her mother.  
“What!? What! That's not your family Carter!!” she replied.  
“They're nice to me!!” she screamed.  
Her mother shot daggers at her daughter, “They don't know you like I do” she hissed. Carter felt rage fill her chest; “Because you do!!?” Carter demanded.  
“I thought I did but-”  
“But what huh!? What do you know about me!! At least they don't think something's wrong with me and I need pills and therapy like you do!!” she bit. Her mother let out a hopeless sob, “I’m doing my best!!” she cried pitiful, “There something wrong with you and I’m trying to help!” she sobbed.  
Carter glared at her, “There is nothing wrong with me!!” she screamed “And if this is what you call helping?!”. She laughed “Well, you're doing a shit job”. Carter turned, leaving her mother there to rot in the concrete walls that she called a home.  
She slammed her door, pacing; feeling as if the anger was melting her insides. She was absolutely livid. She threw a bag on her bed, stuffing clothes and all of her other belongings into; taking down pictures and everything that could have shown that someone once lived there.  
Once she was done she grabbed the heavy bag, grabbing her keys and twisting off the one to the place she resided. She walked out her door getting bombarded with questions and orders about how she couldn't go to Pikes, Carter threw the key at Karen.  
“You will never tell me what to do again, I'm leaving and never coming back! So enjoy your sad lonely existence you horrible b**ch” she vowed, voice heavy with abhorrence. So Carter left, being pushed by cold winds to start a new life, kicking the ice off her car in frustration. She pushed herself into the car getting away from the weather warmer than her mother's dead black heart. How could you tell your own daughter something was wrong with her? How could you break down a human so much that they resented you for the rest of their lives? How could you live with yourself Carter pondered; she hated her mother and honestly wished for her death…  
Carter just drove, she didn’t know where she was going but it was somewhere far away from her mom. She ended up at Pike’s door like a lost puppy.  
Pike opened the door, knowing full well what had happened probably because of the day's early events, she was whisked inside away from the cold weather.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. She only shook her head and took a sip, “There’s nothing to talk about” she stated, “She's just not a part of my life anymore”.  
“Well, you can always stay here” Pike smiled, Carter returned the gesture, setting down her hot chocolate so she could hug him.  
“You're my only real family in this city Pike”  
He hug her back, squeezing her tightly, “I completely agree"


End file.
